


Gingerbread and Mistletoe

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Wedding, and adorable kiddos, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: My entry for Happy Hobbit Holiday, to Bofursunboundbraids!It's Christmas time for the Baggins and Durin family, a time filled with lots of laughter, food, baking of gingerbread cookies, snowball fights, mistletoe... And a tiny shiny thing..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofursunboundbraids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/gifts).



> Very creative title, I'm good with those! 
> 
> This got a little bit out of control, but it was so much fun to write! I really hope you, Bofursunboundbraids, and everyone else reading this, enjoys this Christmas madness and ton of fluff! <3
> 
> Big thanks to viahhapocalyptica over on tumblr for beta <3

 

 

“Why’s there mistletoe everywhere? Who the hell put all this up? I swear there’s some hanging from every doorway I walk through.”

“I did it, Uncle Bilbo!” Frodo says happily, the three year old grinning at him from where he’s walking beside him.

“Did you now?” Bilbo chuckles. “How did you get up high enough to hang them there?”

“I got to sit on Uncle Tho-in’s shoulders!”

Dís laughs as they enter the kitchen, and Thorin chuckles, ruffling Frodo’s curls. The room smells wonderfully of gingerbread dough, mulled wine, the spice cake Bilbo made earlier, and a candle Dís has lit that Bilbo thinks smells like Christmas trees, gingerbread, all things Christmas.

“I’m very glad you hung them up, Frodo,” Dís says as she helps Frodo up on a chair. “I’ve gotten many kisses so far today!”

Frodo grins, then looks a little confused before he frowns at his Uncle.

“You owe me a kiss!” he exclaims.

Bilbo chuckles as he cups his dear nephew’s round cheeks, and peppers Frodo’s cheeks, forehead, and curls with kisses.

 

“I’M READY!” Kili exclaims as he comes running into the kitchen, his brother not far behind. They sit down on either side of Frodo, and all three grabs a cookie cutter from the box Víli holds out to them. Both Fili and Kili has their hands on the big gingerbread man, trying their best to pry it out of the other’s hands.

“I grabbed it first!” Fili growls.

“Maaaa!” Kili whines, “I had it first!”

Dís only sighs as her five and seven year olds scream at each other. Why on Earth do they have to fight over so many things, she thinks. “Alright, stop it,” she says, but to no avail.

Just as she’s about to yell at them, Frodo’s little hand gets a hold of the cookie cutter, and yanks it out of Fili and Kili’s hands.

“I’ll take it,” he says, and places the gingerbread man onto his piece of dough that Bilbo has rolled out for him.

Frerin bursts out into laughter, and Dís finds it hard not to laugh herself.

“Here you go boys,” Víli grins, and holds out the box again for his sons to find a new cutter.

“Fili, can I have the star?” Kili asks softly, his hand hovering just above said star.

Fili grabs it before him, and Kili’s lip begins to wobble.

“Here,” Fili says, smirking as his brother takes it with a grin.

 

As Bilbo sits down on the bench under the window, Thorin places a mug of mulled wine in front of him. “Here, love,” he says, and takes a seat next to him, a mug for himself in his other hand.

“Oh, thank you!” Closing his eyes, he takes a sip, and Bilbo enjoys the taste, and feel of the drink warming him and his chilled fingers.

There’s a hand in front of his face when he opens his eyes again, and Frodo looks up at him with big blue eyes and a sweet smile. “May I have some?” he asks. Chuckling, Bilbo holds the cup to his lips, and Frodo gulps down half of it, letting out an “aahh” when he’s done, making both Thorin and Bilbo laugh.

 

Soon there’s Christmas music filling the kitchen, Frerin having asked for music wishes without listening to the requests, and dances along from where he’s sitting at the end of the table.

They all sing along as they bake their gingerbread cookies, and Thorin wraps an arm around Bilbo’s waist as they do. Bilbo hums as he’s being pulled close, the sound of Thorin’s deep voice in his ear, his breath against his cheek, the small kisses at his temple all making his heart beat harder in his chest and swell with love for the man beside him.

He can’t quite believe it’s been over 10 years. 10 years since Dís, who had lunch a couple times a week at the café he worked at, finally brought her brother along. Bilbo had only worked there for about five months, to support himself, a newly graduate at the beginning of his writing career. He had met Dís on his second day, and thanks to her outgoing personality, they had quickly become friends. Thorin had later come along once a week, then twice, Dís telling him it had suddenly become easier to drag him out of his office. Then he had started coming in all alone. And then one day, Thorin showed up with a large bouquet of flowers and asked him out.

Six months later, right before Christmas, they had taken over Bilbo’s parents’ house, Bella and Bungo having bought an apartment. And since then, celebrating Christmas at Bag End, and baking gingerbread cookies the day before Christmas Eve, has been a tradition.  
It was quite a lively time back then as well, in the form of happy, slightly drunk, young adults. That was until Fili’s arrival two weeks before Christmas Eve six years ago, after that it’s been children screaming and fighting instead of old uncles and brothers. Well, at least most of the time it’s the children.

The smell of gingerbread cookies and a cookie being shoved into his mouth wakes Bilbo up from where he’s been drowsing in Thorin’s arms. Frodo has climbed into his lap, nibbling sleepily on his own gingerbread cookie, crumbs sticking to his knitted jumper.

“Think it might be time for bed,” Thorin says, chuckling at the sight of Bilbo and the kids. Fili is awake and helping his mum get the last batch of cookies out of the oven, while Kili’s asleep with his head on the table, flour in his hair and a half eaten cookie in his hand.

“Mhm,” Frodo mumbles, his little hand tightening its hold on Bilbo’s jumper as he falls asleep in his arms.

 

**

 

“Oh you!” Bilbo yells, as Thorin runs away laughing.

He can feel his back go cold and wet, the snow pushed down his neck melting. Turning around, he runs after him, bending to pick up snow as he goes. The snowball flies through the air, and hits Thorin in the back of his head. He yelps, growls, and tries his best to brush off the snow.

Bilbo takes the opportunity of Thorin standing still to run straight into him, making him stumble to the side, almost into the snowman they all just made, and land on his back with a thud. Without noticing, one of Thorin’s flailing arms had grabbed Bilbo’s coat, and it’s with a loud “ah!” Bilbo falls down on top of him.

Scooping up a handful of snow, Bilbo presses his mitten-clad hand against Thorin’s face, his partner growling against his hand.

“We’ll save you Uncle Thorin!”

Frodo, Fili, and Kili lands halfway on top of them, and pulls and pushes at Bilbo to get him off, but Bilbo holds onto Thorin, both laughing as the kids try to separate them.

“Let me help,” Frerin says walking up to them. Frerin grabs Bilbo’s sides, lifts him up and away from Thorin, and throws him over his shoulder.

Bilbo can only hear his own screams and Thorin’s loud laughter as Frerin spins around, not noticing the car parking in the driveway.

His head is still spinning when he’s let down, and Bilbo’s glad Frodo comes running with his hands full of small snowballs, all three boys helping him attack Frerin.

“I’m going to get you, you troll!” Fili yells as he throws a snowball towards Frerin.

But it flies past him, and Fili gasps when he sees where it’s headed.

It hits a head, and covers it in snow.

“Oh you... little bastard!”

Dwalin comes running over the lawn, and Fili lets out a high-pitched scream as he’s thrown into the air. When Dwalin catches him and throws him over his shoulder, he laughs so hard his stomach hurts. Frodo laughs at what’s happening, and Dwalin scowls.

“You think this is funny kiddo?”

Frodo stops, his eyes growing big, and Bilbo covers his mouth with a hand to stop laughing.

Dwalin bends down, Fili still over his shoulder, and lifts Frodo up. The boy squeals as he’s put over the other shoulder.

“Auntieeee!” he screams, “help me!”

“Dwalin, please release my dear Frodo,” Bella says.

Dwalin grins, and puts down the boys. “Nice to see you boys again!”  
Frodo wraps his arms around one of Dwalin’s legs, Fili and Kili around his waist, hugging him tight.

And that’s how Dís finds them when she walks outside, the whole family in the middle of the lawn, all hugging each other.

“Save some hugs for me, will you. Now come inside!” Dís chuckles. Víli wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her cheek, then hugs her tight.

“Boys, you better go and get changed, dinner’s soon.”

“Okay,” the boys says in unison, and runs into the house as soon as their clothes and boots are off.

Next in through the door is Balin and Dwalin, their hands full of presents, followed by Bella and Bungo, carrying a serving platter and bowl of food.

  
Thorin stops in the doorway, and pulls Bilbo close. Looking up, he can see some mistletoe, and then Thorin cups his cheek, tips his chin up with a finger, and kisses him. It’s soft and cold, and Bilbo smiles against Thorin’s lips as he puts his arms around his shoulders.  
“I love you,” Thorin whispers.  
“And I love you,” Bilbo says softly, moaning as Thorin kisses him once more.

 

  
Outside its grown dark and it’s now snowing, but the the house bathes in warm light from the Christmas tree, fire in the fireplace, and lots of candles.  
The table is laden with food, of boiled and roasted potatoes, pork belly, sausages, a large ham, root vegetables, spice cake, cookies, a yule log, and both savoury and sweet pies and more. It’s all so delicious, it’s hard for Bilbo to stop eating, and it feels as if his trousers are getting tighter.

  
He groans as he sits down on the sofa after dinner, Thorin patting his stomach when he sits down next to him.

“Never learn, do you, love.”

“No,” Bilbo groans, and Thorin laughs.

 

“When can we open presents?” Frodo asks. His eyes and smile are big, and Frodo is both tripping with excitement and dancing along to the Christmas music.

“Very soon,” Bilbo grins.

Frodo jumps up and down, and takes Bella’s outstretched hands to dance with her. Dís had wanted to dress the boys in nice shirts with bow ties, but they all knew they'd complain about it, and maybe even spill their food on purpose to get it off. As such, they're all wearing nice soft trousers, and red and green Christmas jumpers with reindeer and Santas on, and Frodo's jumper even has a bell on it, jingling as he dances around the living room, making the boy giggle even more. 

He doesn’t get to dance for long though, as there’s a loud knock on the front door. The kids have thankfully not noticed Balin’s absence, and he’s met with big eyes and open mouths when he enters the living room dressed as Santa Claus.

Frodo scrambles up into Bilbo and Thorin’s lap, clutching Thorin’s hand.

“Nothing to be afraid of, Frodo,” Thorin mumbles into his curls, “It’s only Santa. Just an old man, really.”

Balin scowls at him, and Thorin laughs. But it works, because soon Frodo is on the floor, sitting in front of Balin between Fili and Kili.

“Now,” Balin says and looks down at the boys over his glasses, “Have you boys been good this year?”

“Yes!” they all say and nods.

“I’m sure you have, look at all these presents!”

Balin takes one of the presents under the tree, “To Fili from mum and dad,” he reads, and hands the present to an excited Fili.

And so it goes for an hour or two, Balin handing out presents, Frodo, Fili, and Kili only getting more and more excited, opening presents and eating cookies and chocolate. Bilbo still feels a bit like a child during Christmas, and is almost just as excited for the presents as the kids are. Curled up in the sofa by Thorin’s side, he enjoys a mug of mulled wine and _ooh’s_ and _aah’s_ at all the presents he’s getting.  
  
They can barely see any of the living room floor under all the wrapping paper, and there’s books, knitted jumpers, socks and mittens, chocolate, coffee, money and gift cards, toy cars, board games and many other lovely presents in piles next to the person it’s been gifted.

When Balin later comes back as himself, Kili exclaims, “You just missed Santa!”  
  
“I met him on his way out actually,” Balin says. “Told me he forgot to give you boys this.”

He hands Kili a box, and all three boys rips off the paper.

“More chocolate!” Frodo exclaims. “And Lego!”

“Bilbo, can you help me?” Frodo asks, holding out his box of Lego. Bilbo sits down on the floor next to him, while Fili and Kili sits down by their parents in one of the sofas.

“That wasn’t the last present, was it?” Frerin asks.

“We’ve got one more, don’t we Thorin?” Dís smirks.

Thorin’s cheeks go red when Bilbo looks at him.

“Uhm. Y-yes, there’s one more,” Thorin says as he gets up from the sofa and walks out of the room.

When he returns, he's holding a small box wrapped in gold paper. Bilbo is still sitting in front of the Christmas tree, Frodo by his side, and Thorin sits down in front of them, handing the present to Bilbo.

His hands are warm, cheeks tinted pink, a small smile on his lips, and Bilbo can feel his heart start beating faster.

“W-what’s this?” he asks.

“Open it,” Thorin smiles.

He does as he’s told, and unwraps the golden paper. He doesn’t notice everyone’s gone quiet, and can’t understand why a black box is making the skin around his eyes prickle, the tears well up in his eyes.

Slowly, he opens up the box, and sniffs, the tears now rolling down his cheeks.

“Bilbo,” Thorin says softly. He tips Bilbo’s head up with a finger under his chin. Thorin is smiling, and Bilbo can see tears in his eyes as well.

“Bilbo...” Thorin says again.

“Will you marry me?”

“Y-yes,” Bilbo whispers, blinking away the tears.

“Yes! Yes of course!”

There’s loud “woohoo!” and clapping around them, and Bilbo’s sure most of their family’s saying “about time”. Thorin grins, takes Bilbo’s hands in his, and pulls him into his lap.

Bilbo puts his arms around him, his hands in Thorin’s long hair, and hugs him tight, sobbing against Thorin’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” Bilbo whispers, “god, how I love you.”

“And I love you,” Thorin whispers. He takes Bilbo’s hand, slips the band of white gold onto his finger, and kisses the hand.

“Uncle,” Frodo says from beside them. They both look at him, sees his outstretched hand, and looks up. There over their heads in Frodo’s little hand, is some mistletoe.

Bilbo laughs, and kisses Thorin. At first both cheeks, then his nose, followed by his lips. Thorin pulls him even closer, holds onto him tight, and kisses him back.

Frodo giggles, while Frerin groans.

“Alright, that’s enough you two,” he says.

Their laughter is soft against each other’s lips, and Bilbo kisses Thorin one more time.

  
**

  
The morning after, Bilbo believes is the best morning he has ever had. He wakes up in a tangle of sheets and limbs, Thorin is on his back, holding Bilbo close against his side with an arm around his waist. Frodo is lying sprawled halfway on top of them, his plump cheeks, open mouth, and wild curls on top of Thorin’s stomach, his body over Bilbo’s own, and an arm almost in his face. He came in late last night, his own duvet in a tight grip, and Bilbo thinks there’s no wonder why he’s so warm.

“Good morning,” Thorin whispers, his arm tightening around Bilbo.

“Morning,” Bilbo mumbles against his shoulder, and kisses the skin under his cheek.

No one gets out of bed before 10 that morning, not even the kids, and when they all do, they enjoy one of the most delicious, relaxing breakfasts they’ve had during a holiday.

Or for Bilbo it is, as he sits there with his now fiancé’s arm around him, none of them noticing Dís running around after Kili who’s run from the table in naught but his underwear, with jam in his hair and chocolate milk spilling from his cup, his brother and cousin almost falling off their chairs due to laughter.

“I have an idea, Dís and I talked about it earlier,” Bella says, “Why don’t you two get married on New Year’s Eve?”

"Gandalf can do it!" Bungo says.

And that gets both of their attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and sweet, but I hope everyone reading this likes it! :)  
> It's not betaed, so it might be full of little mistakes, they're all mine! I'll have it read through and edited later, I just really want to get this up now :) 
> 
> So, put on some love songs, and get ready for a wedding! <3  
> I made a spotify list while writing, https://open.spotify.com/user/idamiipo/playlist/4wuED5vSIzpCz0yXIyvXLS , feel free to listen to that! I've arranged the first half/first few songs of it so it fits the story. And no joke, I found a lovely song called "falling in love at a coffee shop"

 

While Christmas is spent at Bilbo and her brother’s place, New Year’s Eve has been celebrated at Dís’ house ever since she moved out of her now late parents’ house.  
  
She lights the last candle on the table, admiring her navy and gold sparkly nails in the flickering flames as she does. Her nails matches her black blouse and champagne coloured sequin skirt, along with tonight’s navy and gold theme. The table is clad with a navy tablecloth, a gold glittery runner, plates in navy and gold. The candles are in a line down the table, along with red roses and golden acorns, lighting up the dim dining room.

“Auntie!” Frodo shrieks, his little hands grabbing her leg when he comes to a stop next to her.

“Help me! The trolls are after me!”

“Trolls?”

“Yes!” Frodo nods enthusiastically. “They’re big a-and hairy!" 

His dark curls are a little mess, his eyes big and cheeks red, an adorable sight that makes Dís laugh.  
  
There’s a roar from behind the kitchen counter, and Fili and Kili comes running towards them, their father not far behind, his long sandy blonde hair resembling a lion’s mane instead of the hair of an adult ready for a wedding.  
  
“Well, you weren’t wrong about them being hairy,” Dís chuckles. Víli stops behind her, Dís’ smile only getting bigger and bigger as he wraps his arms around her waist.  
  
“I like your new top,” Víli grins. His beard tickles her neck when he kisses her, and Dís laughs, knowing her husband has a good view of her chest.

“You have a sword Frodo,” Dís says. “Why don’t you use it to attack the trolls?”  
  
“Oh!” Frodo lights up at the mention of his sword. It’s a wooden one, designed by Frerin and made by Bifur, in a lovely dark colour, with runes and flowers. Fili and Kili also got swords from Frerin for Christmas, and all three have been running around with them ever since.  
  
"It's Sting!" He exclaims, waving it around.  
  
"This is Orcrist!" Fili says excitedly, holding out his own sword. Kili mirrors his brother from where he's standing on the other side of Frodo, holding his sword up proudly. "Glamdring!" He grins.  
  
"How did you come up with those names?" Víli asks, ruffling Fili's hair.  
  
"Frerin told us about them."

"You've named your swords? How adorable," Dís says. "So has your father," she mumbles, giggling as Víli kisses her neck again, his hands around her tightening their hold.

"Another troll!" Fili shouts when the front door closes. The boys run towards Frerin, bent over to untie his shoelaces, and he has just enough time to look up and see what's coming before all three crashes into him, sending him stumbling across the hallway with a surprised “aah!”  
  
"Christ, kiddos," Frerin chuckles as he gets up from the floor, "be careful with your old uncle."  
  
"You're not old!" Frodo laughs.  
  
"Your uncle Víli on the other hand," Frerin whispers when Dís and Víli walks over to them, "he's starting to get old. Getting close to forty!"  
  
“Oy!”  
  
“Watch the kids for a little while, will you?” Dís asks, and Frerin can see why when he looks at them, Víli sporting red lipstick on his mouth and cheek. “People will be here in about 30 minutes.”  
  
“That doesn’t leave you with much time, Víli,” Frerin chuckles.  
  
“Oh he doesn’t need long...” Dís winks, dragging her husband after her towards the bedroom on the second floor.  
  
“Oh god,” Frerin says, making a gagging sound as he walks into the living room, all three kids holding onto him.

 

  
**

 

  
They’re used to being no more on New Year’s Eve than what they are during Christmas, but tonight there’s for obvious reasons more family and friends with them. They’ve invited their closest, both Bilbo and Thorin wanting a small simple ceremony and party with their loved ones.  
  
Balin and Dwalin are the first to arrive, followed by Ori, Nori, and Dori, then Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, and Gloin. Not long after, Gandalf arrives, along with Bella and Bungo, and Thorin’s cousin Dáin.  
  
Bilbo and Thorin are the last to arrive, and just as they walk through the door, Dís and Víli comes down the stairs.  
  
“You’re here!” Dís grins, “ready to get married?”

She combs through her long dark locks on her way down, straightening out her clothes, and making sure to do the same to her husband when they stop in front of them.

“Did you just?” Bilbo asks frowning, “Never mind.” He shakes his head, chuckling, Dís only winking at him.

“But yes, yes we are,” he says, taking Thorin’s hand in his.

“Good!” Dís says, and gives them both a big hug.

“Let’s get the party started then,” Víli grins.

  
“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Thorin!” Frodo exclaims as they come into the living room. He comes running towards them, and Thorin grabs him, and throws him up into the air a couple of times, the boy squealing with delight.

“Did you have a nice sleepover?” Thorin asks. He gives the top of Frodo’s head a kiss, the boy squirming in his arms as he tries to hug them both.

“Yes!” he grins. “We had pizza, and auntie helped us make a castle out of pillows and blankets!”

Bilbo grins, the sight of his nephew so happy bringing tears to his eyes, and he can feel Thorin squeeze his hand.

“We’re so happy you’ve had a good time,” Bilbo says.

“Hello uncles!” Fili and Kili says in unison, making Bella and Bungo laugh.

“Hello sweetheart,” Bella says, giving Bilbo and Thorin each a kiss on the cheek, Bungo content with a hug.

“Looking good, son,” he says, the smile only growing as Bilbo pats the front of his waistcoat, grinning as he mumbles a thank you. Both he and Thorin are wearing navy blue suits, Bilbo’s waistcoat with his father’s old acorn buttons in gold.  
  
Even the kids are dressed up, without complaints, in dress trousers and burgundy shirts with black bow ties.

“Let’s get you something to drink, shall we?” Bella says, and Dís pops up beside them with two glasses of white wine.

“Now,” she says and claps her hands together,” let’s get married, eat, drink, and be merry!”

  
And there’s a chorus of cheers, and the sound of clinking glass around them.

 

**

 

There’s hugs and kisses exchanged, and loud laughter as Bilbo and Thorin catches up with everyone. Dís has prepared cheese, crackers, and fruit, and there’s a big selection of drinks for everyone, including little umbrellas to put in their glasses, which the boys find fantastic, putting them both in their glass and hair.

 

“Bilbo!” Frodo says excitedly. He’s holding onto a party cracker in gold, and Bilbo takes a hold of the other end. They pull, and there’s a short loud bang, making Frodo jump, then laugh loudly.  

He takes the red paper crown from Bilbo, puts it on his head, then runs back to the table. “One more! One more!” he says loudly, racing towards Gandalf, a new party cracker in his hands. Frodo squeals when there’s another bang, Gandalf’s warm, grandfatherly laughter growing in volume.  
“You!” Frodo says when Gandalf hands him the purple crown, and so he puts it on his own head, Frodo clapping as he does.

 

 

**

 

It’s grown dark outside, the two trees with Christmas lights lighting up the garden. Inside, the dining and living room is lit up by several candles, Christmas tree, fairy lights, and the fire in the fireplace, making the room warm and comfortable, the golden decoration sparkle.  
There’s relaxing music playing, a ton of love songs Dís has put together, and Thorin and Bilbo moves slowly to the music, pressed close to each other.

 

“Shall we begin?” Gandalf asks.

“Yes!” Frodo jumps up and down, the adults laughing at his enthusiasm.

Gandalf is standing before the veranda door, the doorframe of the french doors decorated with a string of fairy lights, and even though he isn’t your typical officiant, there he’s standing in a grey suit, purple shirt, and a purple paper crown on his head, Bilbo thinks it’s perfect, and wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to officiate their wedding.

“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here tonight not only to party and welcome 2017, but to celebrate the love between our dear Bilbo and Thorin!” Gandalf says, and Bilbo can hear his mother let out a sob.

Thorin’s hand is warm and soft, holding tight onto his own, his thumb stroking Bilbo’s skin. Bilbo can feel his lip begin to wobble, his eyes prickle, when Gandalf starts talking about love, their relationship, and wonderful family, and holds on to Thorin even tighter. They’ve gone through so much, both ups and downs, from the joy of nephews being born to grief by beloved family members passing too early.

But no matter what, they’ve gone through it together, and both are glad they’ve become such a big family full of love, always there for each other.

“Bilbo,” Gandalf says with a smile.

Bilbo clears his throat, takes a deep breath. “I’ve never given marriage much of a thought,” he says, everyone around chuckling. “It’s not that I’ve never wanted to marry you, it’s just... Ever since we met, we’ve been like a couple married for years!”

Thorin laughs at that, and nods.

“I’ve always wanted you Thorin, always loved you, ever since Dís dragged you into Green Dragon by the hand all those years ago...”

“I love you too,” Thorin says, “Always.”

And the way Thorin looks at him, with the most beautiful smile and teary eyes, is too much for him to handle. He can feel his cheeks and eyes prickle even more, the tears welling up in his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. Thorin tries his best to smile, but starts crying, and pulls Bilbo close, burying his face in Bilbo’s curls. Bilbo wraps his arms around his waist, glad Thorin’s suit is dark so he don’t have to worry about crying all over it.

“Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf says, “Do you take Thorin Durin, in the presence of our family and friends as witnesses, to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?”

Bilbo turns his head to look at Gandalf, both of them grinning.

“I do,” he says softly, “Of course I do!”

“Thorin Durin, do you take Bilbo Baggins, in the presence of our family and friends as witnesses, to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?”

“I do,” Thorin says, “I do, I do!”

“May I have the rings?” Gandalf asks.  
  
“Yes!” Frodo says excitedly. With the rings safely on top of a navy velvet pillow in his hands, Frodo walks up to Gandalf, a huge grin on his face.  
  
“Here you go!” he says, holding up the pillow.  
  
“Thank you my boy!” Gandalf chuckles.

“Bilbo, as you place the ring on Thorin’s finger, please repeat after me:  
I Bilbo, take thee Thorin, to be my Husband.  
To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.”  
  
As he slides the ring of white gold onto Thorin’s finger, Bilbo repeats Gandalf’s words, the tears rolling down his cheeks as he does. He’s sure he’s never seen Thorin cry as much as he does when it’s his turn, his hands shaking as he slides the ring onto Bilbo’s finger.

“May you experience great love, joy, and happiness as you walk through life together. May you also have the strength and perseverance to weather the storms that life may bring your way. It is my greatest joy and privilege to declare you married! In celebration of your love and commitment to one another, you may now kiss.”

Throwing his arms around Thorin’s neck, Bilbo pulls him close, giving his husband a kiss. Thorin wraps his arms around Bilbo’s waist, his hands warm on his back.

“I love you husband,” Bilbo giggles. Thorin grins, his lips soft against his own, breath warm against his skin.

“And I love you, husband.” Thorin cups his cheek, and kisses him again, Bilbo letting out a small moan.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Dáin says, “save something for tonight.”

Giggling, and with his hands on either side of Thorin’s face, Bilbo gives him yet another kiss, this time licking his lips, and making sure to make loud smacking sounds.

 

“Congratulations, sweetheart!” Bella and Bungo give them each a hug, his mother trying her best to dry her wet cheeks.

“Frerin, are you crying?”

Frerin scowls at his sister. “No,” he says, but he sniffles, and his wet eyes betrays him. Thorin laughs, and he and Bilbo pulls Frerin into a hug.  
“I’m just so happy for you. About damn time you got married,” he sniffs, and Bilbo and Thorin laughs, hugging him even tighter.

 

**

  
Dinner is loud and lovely, with speeches, and a loud family in general, the boys squirming in their seats, excited for the fireworks. And there is so much food, Bilbo wonders for a moment if his kitchen table where it’s all served, is going to collapse under the weight.

They couldn’t have asked for a better wedding or New Year’s Eve both think, with all of their closest and loved ones around, the room only filled with love and laughter. Not to forget what a wonderful job Dís has done. Looking around, Bilbo’s glad he gave in, and let Dís take control of the decorating, and his mother the food.

There’s a hand on his arm, and Bilbo looks down to find Frodo trying to climb up into his lap. He lifts him up, and Frodo slumps against him.

“Gandaaaalf,” Fili whines, pulling at Gandalf’s suit. “When are we going to light some fireworks?”

“Very soon, my boy, very soon.” There’s a glint in his eye, and his smile grows when he looks at his watch.

“Happy New Year!” he chuckles, and there’s a loud bang coming from outside. Fili jumps, and Frodo jumps in Bilbo’s lap, Dori mumbling a string of curses as the sound makes him spill his wine, Bombur laughing as he hands him a napkin.

“Happy New Year!” Nori sticks his head in through the veranda door, grinning at the surprised faces looking back at him.

“Nori!” Dori shouts, but Nori only laughs, and walks back outside.

“Now?” Fili asks Gandalf.

“Now,” Gandalf nods, and Fili lets out an excited scream as he runs out of the house and into Bofur’s arms, who hoists him up onto his shoulders.  
Kili isn’t far behind, but Dís grabs his trousers as he run past, the boy almost falling onto his face.

“Coat,” she says, pointing at the hallway. Kili whines, but runs to grab his coat and shoes before he’s again on his way outside. Frodo, now also in his coat and shoes, follows him out, letting out a happy scream as Frerin grabs him and throws him up in the air before putting him on his shoulders.

The fireworks lights up the sky in a multitude of colours, the kids clapping and screaming excitedly. They only have a few neighbours around, but being high up and away from the city centre, they have a wonderful view of the fireworks in and around the centre.

Bilbo snuggles closer to Thorin, his coat open so Bilbo can have his arms around him.

“Happy New Year, love,” he says, standing up on his tiptoes to give Thorin a kiss.

“Happy New Year,” Thorin whispers against his lips and grins, “my lovely husband.”

 

Back inside, the fire is crackling, music still playing, and Thorin and Bilbo moves around the room in each other’s arms, Thorin giving Bilbo a bite of the wedding cake every time they pass the table. It’s slow, and lovely, and the warmth from both Thorin and the fireplace, along with too much cake, makes Bilbo drowsy. So he picks up his glass and a spoon from the table, clinking it to get everyone’s attention.

“I think we’ll say good night now,” he says, and there’s a “boo” from the end of the table where Frerin, Víli, and Bofur are sitting, and Bilbo sticks his tongue out at them.

“We would like to thank you all for coming. We’ve had a wonderful evening with you all. So thank you very much for sharing this night with us,” Bilbo says, wiping away a tear.

“Thank you,” Thorin says, pulling Bilbo even closer to his side. “But now we’ve had enough!”

Bending his knees slightly, he takes hold of Bilbo’s hips, and lifts him up and over his shoulder.

“Thorin!” Bilbo laughs, slapping his husband’s back.

“Good night!” Frodo says sleepily, half asleep in Bella’s lap.

“Night sweetheart, night everyone!” Bilbo says and waves, “And happy New Year!”  

There’s a chorus of “good night” and “Happy New Year,” and Bilbo laughs loudly as Thorin spins around and heads for the stairs.

“I’ll give you a good night!” Thorin mumbles, Bilbo giggling as he gives him a soft slap on the bum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! :)
> 
> Pssst, the golden acorns Dís decorated with are there because I looked at the acorns on my desk and thought "perfect for this wedding!"  
> http://gaaladrieel.tumblr.com/post/151758203005/gaaladrieel-love-this-little-corner-of-mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, that ending. I do plan on writing a second chapter, just a short bit, their wedding and New Year's Eve! :) Should be up on New Years Eve!


End file.
